


Cliffhangers and Their Resolutions

by wellthengameover



Series: Sherlock Meta [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Meta, Other, Sherlock Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthengameover/pseuds/wellthengameover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cliffhangers in <em>Sherlock</em> are resolved a lot better than you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliffhangers and Their Resolutions

Thus far, each season has had two cliffhangers: a simple plot one and a more complicated character one:

Season one:

  * Plot cliffhanger: Will the bomb explode?
  * Character cliffhanger: How will Sherlock and John’s relationship be effected by revelations at the pool? (Jim called John Sherlock’s heart; John was prepared to die to save Sherlock, etc.)



Season two:

  * Plot cliffhanger: How did Sherlock get off the roof?
  * Character cliffhanger: How will Sherlock and John salvage their relationship when Sherlock returns?



Season three:

  * Plot cliffhanger: Is Jim alive?
  * Character cliffhanger: What’s going on with Mary? Do Sherlock and John trust her?



This is what has happened every time so far with these cliffhangers:

  * **The plot cliffhanger is not important and resolved very quickly.  
**
  * **The character cliffhanger is _ignored on the surface level of the narrative._ However, it strongly effects the relationship between Sherlock and John for the rest of the season, until the season finale when it’s addressed again.**



In fact, Mark Gatiss says this exact thing:

> _We always start with a re-introduction that builds toward a darker climax._ ([x](http://www.ew.com/article/2014/08/25/sherlock-season-4-moffat))

Season one:

  * Plot resolution: Jim gets a phone call and just leaves.
  * Character resolution: Sherlock spends _an entire year_ composing sad music and trying to figure out how he feels about John and sentiment before deciding it’s too dangerous. John tries to re-approach Sherlock about being in a relationship, quits his job to work full time with Sherlock, and eventually stops dating. Sherlock and John start doing couple-y things, like grocery shopping, together. However, _none of this is talked about directly_. Then in TRF, Sherlock does for John what John was willing to do for him: die for him.



Season two:

  * Plot resolution: Three different explanations, all false, and all in the first episode.
  * Character resolution: Repairing Sherlock and John’s relationship is the entire focus of TEH, but they never actually talk about it. On screen, it’s never addressed that Sherlock lied to John or only left to protect John because of the assassins. John just forgives Sherlock pointblank so that he doesn’t have to talk about it. The reasons and issues are never addressed. However, it continues to effect their relationship all throughout S3 - John is trying to keep _some_ emotional distance from Sherlock because now he’s sure Sherlock doesn’t “feel things like that” and Sherlock is deeply regretting having left - until HLV, when Sherlock tells John a lie to protect him again and [John says “Your way. Always your way.”](http://wellthengameover.tumblr.com/post/124321025043/wellthengameover-i-always-see-stuff-about-how)



Following this pattern, **the resolution for season three cliffhangers** should go like this:

  * Plot resolution: The **screens will get cleared up right away**. The surface level will imply that Jim’s dead.
  * Character resolution: **For all of 4x1 and 4x2, the _surface level narrative_ will be like Mary never tried to kill Sherlock and that John never walked out on her for six months.** The surface level will be that Mary is completely trustworthy. However, Mary’s lies will definitely effect Sherlock, John, and Mary’s relationship below the surface. Sherlock and John will act like they hate her (because they do), but they’ll _say_ they like her. Until 4x3, when Mary will be revealed as a villain that Sherlock and John didn’t trust at all.



So when people think Mary is going to get wrapped up quickly, I think they’re missing which cliffhanger she is. She’s the important one. That means issues with her are ignored at first (on the surface), and addressed in [the next season finale](http://wellthengameover.tumblr.com/post/96502039387/the-season-four-finale-the-three-garridebs-much).

**Predictions for the season four cliffhangers:**

  * **Plot cliffhanger:[Who’s selling Sherlock out to Jim?](http://wellthengameover.tumblr.com/post/108772888767/5x1-mycroft-dies-lord-moran-returns-his-last)**
  * **Character cliffhanger:[Will John forgive Sherlock for not telling him Mary was Moran?](http://wellthengameover.tumblr.com/post/96502039387/the-season-four-finale-the-three-garridebs-much)**



**Author's Note:**

> Transcribed from [my meta blog on tumblr](http://wellthengameover.tumblr.com/my-sherlock-meta). Much more there.


End file.
